


Backroom Neighbors

by LaurelBinaryStar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelBinaryStar/pseuds/LaurelBinaryStar
Summary: 10号房间的新邻居们可不只是看上去那么简单；至少格里兹曼是这样认为的。





	Backroom Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> 特工（？）AU

 

0.

格里兹曼哼着歌，小跑着上楼梯，一步两级。他买到了刚烤好的苹果派，要配鲜奶油吃；他知道内马尔喜欢这样。他快活地掏出钥匙，正准备打开那有点老了的、嘎吱作响的9号公寓门——

在走廊尽头，是一直以来都没有新房客搬来的10号房间。据说是采光不好，没人愿意租它，就连野猫都不屑光顾。它是这层楼最后一间公寓，就在格里兹曼他们隔壁。

而今天它的房门是开着的。公寓敞开的门口还摆着几个纸箱子，其中一个还塞着一台老式DVD机。

_哇哦_ 。

 

 

1.

“Ney！你看见了吗？10号房间来新租客了！”

“10号房间？我们隔壁，只有一扇窗的那间？”

“对，你没看见门口的箱子吗？好几个呢。我们要有新邻居了！”

“是吗？那可真奇怪，”内马尔从沙发上抬起头，和格里兹曼蹭了蹭脸颊，“我回来的时候那儿还是老样子呢。我本来以为它一辈子都租不出去了。”他一边说着，一边站起身，开始收拾起满地板铺开的稿纸。

格里兹曼踮着脚跳过一页满满当当的五线谱：“也许是在你写歌时候来的。你写歌的时候总是听不见我说话。说到这个，今天过得怎么样？唱片公司那边如何？”

“好极了，不过第二首还得改改。唱片公司觉得它根本不在调上，真是荒唐。”内马尔夸张地翻了个白眼，几乎要翻到脑袋后边去，逗得格里兹曼忍不住傻笑起来：“我觉得挺好的。别听公司的，全是狗屁。”

“我就知道你会这么说！”内马尔也大笑起来，搂住格里兹曼的腰就向沙发上倒，无视了格里兹曼的惊呼和微小抗议。两个男孩在沙发上幼稚地互相打闹，挠对方的痒，然后气喘吁吁地在地板上叠在一起，各自手里还抓着绿色和蓝色的靠枕。

“你买了苹果派？”内马尔问，仍喘着粗气，“我好像闻到了苹果派的味道。操，我该不是饿出幻觉了吧？”

“对，今天基里安替我看着，我提前溜出来买到了。最后一个。”格里兹曼得意洋洋地说。

“这就是我为什么那么喜欢你，我亲爱的安托万。”内马尔亲了一口格里兹曼的额头，把自己和格里兹曼从一片狼藉的地板上拉起来。

“等我们吃完，我们就去看看我们的神秘邻居长什么样，你觉得如何，甜心？”

格里兹曼觉得他的脸都要笑僵了：“好的，船长。（Aye captain）”

 

 

2.

吃苹果派的时候他们又用鲜奶油胡闹了一会儿。在格里兹曼企图舔掉左脸颊上被内马尔抹上的奶油时，有人敲响了他们的房门。

内马尔小跑着去开门；他拧开把手，发现老公寓的窄小房门正被挤得满满当当。

9号公寓前站着两个人。两个年轻男人——男孩，应该也就二十多岁的样子。矮些的那个有着浅绿色的眼睛，黑色头发，眉毛微微皱着；而另一个高个男孩也是黑发，不过眼睛是褐色的，倒是没那么严肃。他们的脸看上去就像格里兹曼他们那样，两个普普通通的年轻人——如果他们不是分别穿着帅得惊人的黑衬衣和灰色西装的话。与此同时，内马尔和格里兹曼正穿着大过头的睡衣，脸上沾着没擦干净的奶油——老天，他今天穿的偏偏还是那件海绵宝宝。

内马尔目瞪口呆地看着他们。“呃……请问找哪位？如果是推销的话就免了，这个公寓里已经有足够多的大洋娃娃了。”（格里兹曼发出了 _嘿！_ 的抗议声，不过他无视了。他可是心智成熟的大人。）

“抱歉，也许打扰你们了。我是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。”高个儿男孩伸出手来和内马尔握手，接着是绿眼睛的那个，“保罗·迪巴拉。”

“啊，对。名字。我是内马尔·达·席尔瓦，叫我内马尔就行。里面那个是安托万，我是说，安东尼。安东尼·格里兹曼。”格里兹曼在他身后挥了挥手。

这次说话的是绿眼睛的——迪巴拉，他说话的时候不皱眉，表情立刻变得没那么凶了：“我们是10号公寓的新租客，今天下午刚搬来。我们想和未来的邻居见个面；我们是不是……来的不是时候？”他无声的指了指满地稿纸和乱七八糟的奶油糖渍。

“呃，不是，完全没有。请进吧，如果不介意的话。”内马尔侧身让他们进去，在他们经过身边时闻到了一股熟悉的味道。

他们的新邻居甚至涂了发胶。认真的吗。

 

 

3.

新邻居，说实话，完全超过了格里兹曼和内马尔概念中“普通年轻人”的范畴。

迪巴拉还在读大学，计算机专业，兼职平面模特，为D&G走过米兰时装周，还有一个自己编程的电影评论网站。罗德里格斯是个律师，之前在德国工作，最近刚被调回来，在附近的公司担任私人法律顾问；他的爱好是读书和健身，还有足球——他拿过业余足球奖杯，有一次还差点被球探挖走。

他甚至送给格里兹曼他们一个球鞋形状的、金光闪闪的装饰品作为见面礼。

他们的10号邻居更应该是去出席什么慈善晚宴，而不是在坐这幢狭窄的、有时还会漏水的老式公寓里，听格里兹曼讲他打工的咖啡店，喝内马尔泡的袋装马黛茶。

这太尴尬了，格里兹曼一边想着，一边偷偷地把沾着派皮碎屑的毛毯往沙发下踢了踢。

 

 

4.

“我觉得我们的邻居不是普通人。”

“我也觉得。什么人会在搬家那天穿西装啊？”

“而且他们看上去不像是一对——我是说，谁会和陌生人住在一个只有一间卧室的老公寓里？这栋楼的房客里不是单身，就是像我们这样的、没钱的恋爱中的傻瓜。”

“呃，也可能他们只是比较拘谨。不是哪对情侣都会像我们这样的，说真的。”

“这还是不能解释他们为什么住在这里。这附近也没什么特别的……等等，你说他们会不会是冲着什么来的？这幢楼会不会有什么秘密之类的？”

“安托万，我觉得这有点离谱了——”

“他们说不定是一对特工！住进这里只是为了掩盖身份，实际上是来秘密调查一件危及国家安全的案件——”

“安东尼·格里兹曼，我正式宣布剥夺你明天的电影份额。你最近特工电影看太多了！”

 

 

5.

隔天的周末是公寓住户自行举办的欢迎派对，在一楼的公共区域举办。

“欢迎哈梅斯·罗德里格斯先生与保罗·迪巴拉先生，”格里兹曼大声念出横幅上歪歪扭扭的字，一遍和忙着准备汽水和果冻的博格巴说话，“我还是想不通他们为什么会搬到这儿来。这儿又老又旧；我觉得他们看上去可以直接买下这栋房子。我觉得我的特工猜想还是有点道理的。”

“兄弟，放松点。我觉得他们挺普通的啊。”

“听我的保罗，你不知道，那天晚上他们打扮得简直像是史密斯夫妇。你去和他们谈谈就明白了。”

格里兹曼急于寻找一个同盟者。当他看见保罗·博格巴去和正在帮忙切水果的迪巴拉（顺便一提，他用水果刀熟练得惊人。 **_简直是好得过头_ ** 。）交谈时，他满怀希望；他看着博格巴的表情从普通的寒暄变成惊讶，然后逐渐严肃起来，看吧，我早就说过，他们有问题——

然后他眼睁睁看着博格巴伸出手指，和迪巴拉同样伸出的食指触碰在一起；下一秒他的好朋友就大笑着和绿眼睛的可疑住户拥抱在了一起。

一会儿以后，博格巴转回格里兹曼身边，一脸难以置信：“我没想到——他竟然也看过《龙珠》！”

格里兹曼气得完全不想理睬他。

 

 

6.

至少派对还是挺不错的。

年轻人的脑袋，想法来的快去的也快——格里兹曼很快被烤派、水果宾治和很多很多的玩笑话分散了注意，几乎忘记偷偷观察的后房邻居们。

_几乎_ 。

在音乐和谈话的哄闹声中，他看见罗德里格斯把手上那杯宾治酒塞给了迪巴拉，说了些什么，然后离开了房间。更可疑的的是，迪巴拉接过杯子，但他一口也没有喝；他若有所思地抚摸了一圈杯口，接着偷偷地挪动到塑料杯架边上，另外接了一杯汽水。整个过程他小心又自然，如果不是有人时刻保持警惕的话，谁也不会注意到他偷换了饮料。

格里兹曼脑袋里的警铃大作。他艰难地挤出玩嗨了头的年轻人群，企图跟上罗德里格斯。直觉告诉他，罗德里格斯绝对不是去找厕所；果然如此，他跟着罗德里格斯一路走上楼梯，走回他们房间所在的三层。他蹲在三楼楼梯拐角，听着对方的脚步一路到了走廊尽头——他回到了10号房间门口？

格里兹曼刚想探头看看，罗德里格斯突然说话了：“是我。”他似乎在和谁通话。

格里兹曼立刻凝固，屏住呼吸聆听对话。

“我们已经到了，昨天刚安顿好。下周一应该就没问题，你要见他吗？我可以安排在老地方。我相信他会是你想要的人；有了他，你一定能找到“宝石”。”

“宝石”？什么是“宝石”？格里兹曼觉得自己紧张得都要出汗了。

“下周五是吗？我知道了。我会转达他的。老地方，老样子。我要挂断了，现在不方便。”

格里兹曼蹲的腿发麻，他动了一下，老旧地板配合地发出一声嘎吱声，在安静的走廊里几乎有回音。

_我完了_ ，格里兹曼绝望地想。 _我很爱你Ney，如果我要是人间蒸发了千万别来找我_ ——

“你好？”意外地，罗德里格斯没有冲过来对他的脑袋开枪，而是仍站在那里问了一句。

格里兹曼决定像个男人一样死去；所以他从拐角处站了出来，面朝罗德里格斯：“呃，我发现你不在房间，觉得你可能是想，你知道，找个洗手间什么的。其实一楼也有。公共的。我是说。”好吧，这大概不是最帅气的遗言。

“啊谢谢你，我只是有些事情需要打个电话，”罗德里格斯朝他走来，脸上的笑容看上去无辜极了，“现在已经解决了。我们回派对去吧？”

“……好的？”这就结束了？

难道是自己想得太多？格里兹曼想，不过罗德里格斯接下来也没有什么别的可疑之处。

他跟在罗德里格斯后边，下楼，回到派对中去，心里仍然充满疑问。

 

 

7.

“所以你偷听了他的电话。”

“重点不是这个，Ney，他说了“宝石”，还说了要安排什么事情——”

“让我整理一下，”内马尔坐在格里兹曼面前，心不在焉地抓着已经有些褪色的绿色发顶，“你想让我去跟着罗德里格斯，看看他会和谁见面？”

“嗯哼。我去跟着迪巴拉，反正这周五他们一定会做些什么的。“

“安托万，你应该知道这算是跟踪吧？”

“这可能事关国家安全，”格里兹曼严肃的说，“你要小心。记住，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”他回答说，但格里兹曼仍盯着他，内马尔叹了口气，“好吧，我会看着点的。不过只是看看；我可不想被我的邻居指控。“

“你会发现的。“格里兹曼满意地躺回床上，卷成一个心满意足的毛毯山丘。

他们真的，真的应该适当减少一点电影时间。

 

 

8.

早晨可能是人类最怠惰、最缺乏效率的时间，格里兹曼想。而他偏偏是在咖啡店打工，每天早上忙得就像打仗。

前两天还算好，一切规规矩矩，就连他们的新邻居都没什么动静。而今天却见鬼似的忙，客人多得成打，店里几乎坐满。所有人都焦头烂额，偏偏不知道谁搞错了点单，害得格里兹曼不得不重新做一杯拿铁，加豆奶，不是鲜奶。他心急如焚；后面的队伍可长着呢。

格里兹曼把新做好的拿铁放在柜台上，准备向被搞错订单的倒霉鬼说声抱歉；然后他听到一个耳熟的声音，他有些惊讶地抬起头——

“罗德里格斯？”

“格里兹曼？原来这就是你打工的地方？真是太巧了。”

“……啊，对。真巧。抱歉，搞错了你的咖啡。”

“别在意。回头再聊？看得出你很忙。多谢了。”

格里兹曼看着罗德里格斯拿着他的拿铁和玛芬离开，走到靠窗边的座位坐下——不过仅限于此。柜台又开始催着要订单，他不得不停下观察他的邻居，重新忙活在咖啡豆和奶泡机之间。他总感觉有人在观察他，使他如芒在背。

等他终于可以喘口气时，罗德里格斯已经不见了。但格里兹曼仍能隐隐感觉到刚才那股视线。也许罗德里格斯已经意识到了，正在评估格里兹曼的威胁程度，看看他们究竟发现了多少。用咖啡接近，哈？高明。

他掏出手机。 _罗德里格斯刚从我店里出去。点了豆奶拿铁和玛芬。_

内马尔回复得很快： _可能的话，我希望你不要告诉我我们邻居的早餐菜单。说实话我觉得这有点变态。P.S：我还是觉得你想多了。_

_这太巧了。你想想，这条路上至少有三家咖啡，为什么偏偏是我打工这家？我觉得他可能发现我们起疑心了。_

这次他等了一小会儿回信才来。 _好吧，我出门了。好好工作。爱你。_

格里兹曼露出一个势在必得的小小微笑。不管他的邻居究竟藏着什么秘密，他都会找出答案的。

 

 

9.

内马尔，事实上，并没有跟着罗德里格斯。

不过这也是情有可原：天知道罗德里格斯已经去了哪里？所以他只是象征性地向格里兹曼打工的地方走，然后在咖啡店不远处的长椅坐下。今天天气很不错，几家商铺正在重新装潢，街边的屏幕在播放早间新闻。内马尔漫不经心地听着，看鸽子飞来飞去。今夜可能有雨，影星科斯塔将于今日抵达西班牙，J公司的融资案件进展缓慢——

玻璃反射的某个身影让他觉得有些熟悉。他顺着那个方向看去，惊悚地发现迪巴拉正站在咖啡店外面，似乎正在犹豫是否要进去。

_这太巧了。_ 内马尔脑子里闪过格里兹曼的短信，不过他努力说服自己：这可是间咖啡店。谁都可以来的咖啡店。

迪巴拉挎着一个背包，穿着简单的纯色T恤（样子仍然好的过分），站在门边、柜台方向看不见的角落。他似乎是观察了有一会儿，正在为某个想法而挣扎。然后他好像下了什么决心，因为内马尔看见他略微皱起眉毛——那个冷峻、不近人情的表情——把手伸向了门把。

内马尔毫不犹豫该做什么。他连跑带跳，几步穿过街道，大声向迪巴拉打招呼：“嘿！迪巴拉!”

迪巴拉被他突如其来的这一声吓了一跳，立刻收回了手，转向内马尔：“……噢，早上好。”

“早上好啊。你也来喝杯咖啡？”

“呃，我想是吧。”

“那太棒了。你知道这是安托万打工的地方吧？他泡咖啡很有一手。来吧，我请你。“

内马尔故意说得随意又潇洒，但在说到“安托万打工的地方”时偷偷打量着迪巴拉的反应。不得不说，迪巴拉的反应很快：他只是在一开始被内马尔打了个措手不及，之后便就像个普通的学生那样，无辜，单纯，毫无心机。

如果这是伪装，那么他的才华真是相当惊人，内马尔想。

“多谢，不过我大概是不必了。我一会儿还有课。”迪巴拉提了下背包肩带，“也许下次吧。”他刚说完，店门突然猛地打开，里头的傻瓜或许是急着出门，正好和迪巴拉撞在了一起。冲力使迪巴拉失去了平衡，撞向内马尔的方向——概括来说，就是三个人结结实实地撞在了一起。

“抱歉，”迪巴拉说，内马尔注意到那个不知名的傻瓜压根没道歉就走了，真是见鬼，“你没事吧？”

内马尔点点头，迪巴拉又歉意地点了点头，“那就好。我还有课，回头见。“内马尔看着他离开，直到他的身影完全消失在街区路口，他才走进咖啡店里。

事情确实有些奇怪起来了。

 

 

10.

内马尔告诉了格里兹曼那天早上的经过。格里兹曼很高兴，因为内马尔开始逐渐偏向他的猜想；但内马尔总觉得有种说不上来的怪异感觉。

他们一致认为眼下的情况仍需要更有力的证据。然而10号房间的好邻居没有再给他们增添什么线索了：罗德里格斯总是每天来买咖啡和玛芬，在咖啡厅吃完，然后就去都灵大厦上班；迪巴拉更是正常地不能再正常，每天九点准点去上课，两点左右回来。

内马尔放下手中用于伪装的报纸，揉了揉额头。他看着罗德里格斯像往常一样，在路口左转，走向格里兹曼打工的咖啡店——

他没有左转。他笔直穿过了路口。

内马尔立刻跟了上去。四天来，他头一回没去咖啡店。这必定意味着什么。

罗德里格斯沿着大道走过了两个街区，然后进了另一家早餐店。他走向某一个座位，那里已经有人在等他。内马尔看着他们交谈了一小会儿，然后罗德里格斯从他的包里拿出一本什么书似的东西，然后与对方同样拿出来的某种书交换。接着他们站起身，互相示意，离开了早餐店。

四天前，内马尔觉得格里兹曼完全是被电影搞昏了脑子。然而罗德里格斯的行为只能让他联想到一种场景：秘密交换情报。那些电影片段像烟花一样在他的脑袋里爆发。

内马尔冷静、安静地后退到街角，掏出手机，疯狂地给格里兹曼发消息。

 

 

11.

在内马尔看见罗德里格斯走进早餐店的同时，格里兹曼正跟着迪巴拉。

十五分钟前，忙过早餐高峰期的格里兹曼意识到，今天罗德里格斯没有来。他刚拿出手机，无意间忽然看见迪巴拉经过玻璃窗前。

他想起内马尔告诉他的周二早晨的经过。

格里兹曼扯下深蓝色的围裙，头也不回地对基利安·姆巴佩说了声“我出去一下”，立刻冲出了门外。

他谨慎地保持着距离，迪巴拉看上去对此一无所知。或是他太过狡猾，故意在引诱格里兹曼。这不重要；格里兹曼觉得如果他和内马尔不早些行动，说不定哪一天就会有一群全副武装的特种兵把他们的公寓团团包围。他脑子里甚至有画面了：枪声，爆炸，陷入火海的公寓，内马尔的ps4和他们的海绵宝宝在烈火中化为灰烬。

格里兹曼决不允许这种事发生。

迪巴拉走到了某个素食餐厅。他似乎有过预约，服务生将他带到靠窗边的座位，格里兹曼恰巧可以看得一清二楚。他——他们——等了一会儿，就在格里兹曼开始体会到盯梢的无趣时，一辆黑色的车停在了餐厅门前。格里兹曼看着玻璃里迪巴拉抬起头，应该是他在等的人来了。

从车里下来的那个人，他的背影看上去有些熟悉，那是——

操。 _操。那他妈不是克里斯蒂亚诺吗？_

他与这位CEO仅有的那几次谈话已经足以让格里兹曼毕生难忘。他从没和这么难对付的人相处过：最后一次，他把重做第五次的咖啡恶狠狠地磕在这位挑剔的总裁面前，脸上带着营业的微笑， _我恨你，克里斯蒂亚诺。_

他简直是邪恶的化身；而他的好邻居正和魔鬼先生聊得开心。迪巴拉绝对有问题。

格里兹曼愤愤地想着，手机突然传来一阵震动。内马尔的短信。

他看完那则前言不搭后语的短信，深深地吸了口气。

 

 

12.

“你看到了罗德里格斯在交换情报。而我看到迪巴拉正在和克里斯蒂亚诺秘密会面。“

“等等，你说的是 _那个_ 克里斯蒂亚诺？J公司的CEO？那个让你重做了四次咖啡的克里斯蒂亚诺。”

“是五次。我很确定就是他。”

“他为什么会和克里斯——”内马尔说到一半，某个场景突然像闪电一样，把他的脑子震得嗡嗡作响：他坐在长凳上，大楼荧幕里滚动着今日新闻： _J公司的融资案件进展缓慢，案件仍存在诸多疑点，交易记录中出现神秘代号_ ——

“Ney？”格里兹曼看着他，完全不知道内马尔正在经历一场颅内风暴。

内马尔喃喃地说道：“安托万，我觉得我好像知道他们的目的了。”

 

==========

 

“……让我缓缓，”格里兹曼听完内马尔的叙述，从他的表情来看，他的脑子正介于完全停摆和飞速转动之间：“你是说，他们是冲着J集团去的。罗德里格斯装作法律顾问，用权限去进行融资交易；而迪巴拉则装成计算机系学生，和克里斯蒂亚诺接触——操。这样一来他就可以明正言顺地混进系统，把他们留下的痕迹消除掉！”

格里兹曼站起身，边说边做着手势，显得又惊恐又狂热：“新闻里的神秘字符。你还记得罗德里格斯那通电话吗？那个“宝石”。就是他们。罗德里格斯和他们的交易对象交换情报，迪巴拉则负责为他打掩护。等等，他那天是不是还想进我们那家咖啡店？“

“千真万确。我那天穿的就是这件黄夹克，他还撞了我，就在门口。”内马尔一边说着，一边示意格里兹曼，拍了拍身上的外套。

然后有什么东西从他口袋缝隙中掉了出来。

他们凑过去，捡起那颗黑色的小小物体。它像颗小型的纽扣，但是手感是金属和塑料，内部似乎还闪着一点红光。

内马尔脸色惨白。“安托万。”

格里兹曼也觉得手脚冰冷：“……我觉得这是个定位器，Ney。“

“……一定是他撞我的时候放进我口袋里的。这样他们就能知道我们动向，有没有发现他们的身份。”

“那我们跟着他们的事情——“

内马尔没有回答，但格里兹曼清楚地从他眼中看见“我们完蛋了“的字样。他开始想象他们的邻居会怎样将他们杀人灭口，把他们俩可悲的尸体砌入水泥，丢进大海——

就在此时，门铃居然响了。 _在这个时候。现在。_

被吓坏的两个年轻人对视一眼，最终是内马尔去开了门；他的脚有些发软。这不怪他。

当他开门他觉得心脏都停跳了：门外正站着某些他们的主角之一，他的灰绿色眼睛现在看来叫人毛骨悚然——

迪巴拉拿着一盘玛芬，笑容甜美：“有位朋友给了我一点建议，我借用了下厨房。我试着烤了些点心，觉得或许你们会喜欢。”

那一瞬间，内马尔已经做好了拒绝他，然后被迪巴拉干掉的心里准备；然而他眼角瞥见格里兹曼对他疯狂点头，面无血色。

死于甜食确实比被打成筛子、在地板上流血致死好些。

他不记得自己是怎样收下那盘玛芬的。等他的意识回到身体里，格里兹曼与他面面相觑，无声地询问他要如何处置这盘点心。他们的邻居已经发现了身份败露的事实，现在想要用蓝莓玛芬毒死他们。有毒的，蓝莓坚果玛芬。

事情是怎么会变成这样的？内马尔绝望的想。

而上帝似乎还没打算就这样结束：再一次地，令人恐惧的敲门声响起，把他们吓得魂飞魄散。这次是格里兹曼去开门；罗德里格斯站在门外，在看到格里兹曼的一瞬间脸上神情古怪，像是愧疚、紧张和尴尬的混合体。

“抱歉，刚才迪巴拉是不是给你们了一些玛芬？”

“呃……是的。就刚才。我们，呃，还没来得及吃。你知道的。他两分钟前刚来。”格里兹曼小心翼翼地选择着词语，甚至不敢看罗德里格斯的脸。

而罗德里格斯仿佛如释重负：“啊是吗，那太好了，”他的神情又一次变得古怪了起来，“我是想说，那盘玛芬，呃，可能在配方上有些问题。迪巴拉不是很擅长这个，我猜。我想说的是，万一造成了什么不得不需要医疗援助的事故那可就麻烦了。抱歉。”随后他接过那盘玛芬，向呆若木鸡的9号房客们道了晚安便离开了。

房门关上的一段时间内，格里兹曼和内马尔都说不出话。他们今晚注定睡不着了。

 

 

13.

“……我们是不是应该留个遗嘱什么的。”

“冷静点安托万。往好处想；至少他把那盘玛芬带走了。”

“罗德里格斯过来是替我们收尸的！他说了‘需要医疗援助就麻烦了’！”

内马尔无法反驳格里兹曼。这一连串事情已经超越了他今晚可以承受的范围。

“我们应该报警，Ney。如果我们再不求救，我们就要人间蒸发了！”

“报警……等等，你仔细想想，安托万。我们还缺少决定性的证据；警察不会理我们的，他们会把我们当成嗑药的疯子。光有证词是不够的。“

“那怎么办？等着史密斯先生们把刀捅进我们的心窝以后再报警？”

内马尔没有看着格里兹曼；他缓慢地抬起头，双眼如同暴风雨前的海。

“我有一个主意。”

 

 

14.

“Ney。”

“别说出来，安托万。我们已经没有退路了！”

“……我还是觉得太危险了。”格里兹曼紧张地说。

他们正蹲在10号房间门口，企图用他们自己的钥匙和一堆铁丝撬开他们邻居的房门。

内马尔看上去全神贯注，但格里兹曼清楚地看见他握着铁丝的手指在颤抖。

_这主意烂透了。_

 

==========

 

内马尔所说的“主意”，简单来说，就是闯进10号房间。他们一定会在房间中留下什么证据：电脑、图纸，或者别的什么——任何东西。进入房间，找到证据，报警，他们得救；完美计划。

唯一的、也是最大的难点就是如何潜入10号房。根据格里兹曼在欢迎派对上听到的电话，罗德里格斯和迪巴拉将会在周五“有安排”。他们煎熬着渡过了周四夜晚，几乎没合眼，天快亮时困得在沙发上紧紧地凑在一起。但当听到钥匙和两双脚步声经过他们门前时，内马尔几乎是弹起来，摇醒格里兹曼，接着便鬼鬼祟祟地溜到紧邻后方的10号房前——

 

==========

 

当下，他们正紧张地站在门口，活像一对被抓到在走廊接吻的高中生。内马尔把手伸向10号房的门锁，心中祈祷他们的邻居不要设置什么死亡机关。他把钥匙捅进锁孔，拧动把手——

_那扇门开了。_

并不是内马尔的手法有多巧妙，事实上，他几乎什么也没干；更像是门本来就没锁，或者是锁上了以后却被别的什么人打开了。

内马尔抬起头，和同样惊讶的格里兹曼对视一眼；后者咽了口唾沫，对他点了点头。

他们缓慢地打开一条缝隙，确认里头不会射出子弹，然后蹑手蹑脚地溜了进去。

里头很暗，而他们没带——不敢带——手电筒，仅仅靠着微弱的自然光勉强分辨。10号房确实只有一扇窗，面朝都灵大厦的方向——这就是为什么他们会租下这里，内马尔想。这对于监视来说实在是太方便了。

起居室里东西并不多，布局简单，除了一台DVD机和几个空着的录像带盒子以外几乎看不到什么私人物品。晚风吹过，窗纱无声地飘起，像是某种沉默的幽灵。格里兹曼轻轻拉着内马尔的手臂，示意他往房间的方向。

房间里没有他们想象中的任何高科技仪器，只有地上堆着几本发旧的书，课本，桌上放着两台简单的笔记本电脑。两台笔记本电脑都是开着的：内马尔有点惊讶，他们的邻居居然如此大意——

再一次的，一些零碎地画面在他眼前闪烁： _开着的电脑，地上空无一物的录像带盒，飘动的窗纱。窗纱为什么会飘动？_

**_因为窗户是打开的。_ **

内马尔冲出房间；在起居室正中，一个黑影正背对着他，正向着房门的方向准备溜走。

格里兹曼显然是被他吓到了，他追出来，不小心脱口而出一句呼喊：

“Ney？”

一切像是慢动作回放：内马尔感觉他的血管里正流着冰水，他看着那个黑影缓慢地回过头来，手伸向怀中。 _朝着格里兹曼的方向。_

他猛扑了上去，抱住那人的双脚，把他撞倒在地板上。他甚至不知道自己会这么敏捷。黑影与他摔作一团，他死死压住对方的手臂，不给对方任何动作的机会。

格里兹曼用了不到一秒理解事态，接着也冲了上来，一脚踢开黑影手中的匕首，试图压制那个陌生闯入者。对方比他们强壮些，但也比不上两个年轻人的力量；他们在地板上扭打，然后——

“这是搞什么？”

他们的邻居，罗德里格斯，身后站着同样目瞪口呆的迪巴拉，站在门口，看着他们问道。

 

 

15.

“所以。”迪巴拉揉着前额，他的眉毛又紧紧地压在一起。这回他应该确实是在生气了。

“所以？”格里兹曼胆怯地重复。

“你们觉得我们是间谍。或者特工。”罗德里格斯盯着几乎要消失在沙发里的内马尔和格里兹曼，缓缓说道。

“呃。这是有原因的。”

他们协力制服了那个闯入者，报了警；多亏迪巴拉对警方说，内马尔他们只是“听到动静赶来帮忙的邻居”，他们才不用被一起冠上非法入侵的罪名。警方在黑衣人身上找到了带有病毒的移动硬盘和一把匕首。没人受伤真是奇迹，他们说。

他们做了一晚上的笔录，天开始亮时才回到公寓；但另一场审讯才刚刚开始。

“……抱歉，”事到如今，内马尔也不知道该说些什么：“实在是……发生了很多事。我们不知道你们是克里斯蒂亚诺要找的人。安托万他，呃，对克里斯印象不是太好。”

迪巴拉看向被格里兹曼，一边眉毛挑起：“你怀疑我是在接近克里斯，从他的系统里窃取漏洞？”

“我不知道你是被他请来反向追溯代码的。”格里兹曼在他的注视下又畏缩了一点，但他还是鼓起勇气接着说了下去：“最初我只是不明白你们为什么会住在这里，凭借你们的条件完全可以——”

“那是因为哈梅斯在机场搞丢了他的行李，又没地方住，不得已才找上了我——”

“Ney还看见罗德里格斯在和别人交换什么东西。那真的很可疑！”

罗德里格斯楞了一下才回答：“交换东西？……哦，你是说我和莱万？我们是书友，之前在德国认识的，听说他这次来就见了个面。我们交换的是一些旧书；这些书已经停止出版了，在市面上找不到。”地板上那几本旧书，内马尔想。

罗德里格斯接着说了下去：“你们的误会真的很大。不过也要谢谢你们，替我们找到了 ‘宝石’。那个闯进来的人是克里斯的竞争对手派来的商业间谍，就是他把‘宝石’病毒的一段代码载入在系统里。他通过定位器找到我们的位置，想把病毒源代码拷进保罗的电脑里，以此诬陷给我们。如果不是你们溜进来，他今天可能就要成功了。”

“定位仪……噢。 _那个咖啡馆门口的家伙_ 。他撞了我和迪巴拉；我猜他本来想把定位器放在迪巴拉身上，结果不小心弄错成了我。我之前还以为那是你放的。”他看向迪巴拉，后者瞪大了眼睛：“我怎么可能想给你安追踪器？”

“嘿，这不怪Ney好吗！你当时可是在我打工的门口转来转去，所以Ney才会起疑心的。”

“呃，这是因为——”

“还有那个玛芬！我们都以为你们想要把我们弄昏迷然后扔进海里了好吗！罗德里格斯甚至说了医疗援助！”

神奇的一幕发生了：罗德里格斯突然心虚般地看向一边，避开迪巴拉的方向，脖颈到脸的部分乎有些发红；而迪巴拉——老天，他肉眼可见地 _脸红了_ ，连耳朵都开始显出微妙的粉红色。这什么情况。

叫人尴尬的沉默维持了半分钟，最终是迪巴拉开了口，仍然可疑地红着脸：“……哈梅斯出了这里的房租钱，说是作为借住的回报；我觉得有些愧疚，又不知道该做些什么，然后我就看见了哈梅斯去你那里吃早餐。做早餐的时间我还是有的；我本来想问问你的，结果没问成就撞到了内马尔。然后我听克里斯说了，哈梅斯说过他喜欢蓝莓口味的玛芬；我试着烤了些，然后，呃，我没看清苏打和小苏打的区别*。”

噢。 _噢。_

“原来是这样啊……等等，你们不是一对吗？我以为你们——”

内马尔冲上去捂住了格里兹曼的嘴：“抱歉。我们不该跟着你们的；是我们想太多了。”可怜的迪巴拉，内马尔觉得如果让格里兹曼继续说下去，这孩子可能会脸红到晕过去。

现在看来，他们的邻居其实也不过就是两个普通的、会因为荷尔蒙害羞的男孩而已。内马尔好笑地想着，这一周来他和格里兹曼的脑子都是些什么呀。

促使他们相遇的，不是什么阴谋、邪恶、惊天诡计；只不过是四个年轻人被某种看不见的东西推到了一起而已。命运、运气，随你怎么称呼；而他敢肯定这绝不是什么坏事。

一缕阳光从公寓的窗户里投射进来。内马尔知道他该怎么做。

“那么我们之间的误会算是解开了。说了这么多，有人饿了吗？三号街早上会有新鲜的苹果派，配鲜奶油吃。我请客。”

他看见三双眼睛同时看向他，带着赞同、快乐的神情。

他们一定会成为非常，非常好的邻居的。

 

 

END

 

 

*为了效果我胡说的，大家千万不要尝试。真的会出医疗援助事故的。

 

 

彩蛋：

“你在开玩笑。“内马尔盯着哈梅斯，难以置信地说道。

“我没有，”哈梅斯正在发消息，甚至没抬头：“克里斯真的觉得你的歌不错。他想把你推荐给他认识的一个西班牙朋友，他名下有好几家经济公司和游戏公司。你知道科斯塔吧，那个很厉害的演员？他就是那经纪公司的。好像是叫杰拉德什么的，我记不得了。”

内马尔觉得有些眩晕。他的歌可能会在西班牙发行，也许会出名，他和格里兹曼的头像印在巴黎大街小巷的报纸上——

他放弃了思考。“我去接安托万。晚饭吃中餐外卖？”

哈梅斯对他做了个手势表示赞同，眼睛仍看着手机屏幕。

 

_10：09 来自Cris7：_

_ 这次事情替我对迪巴拉说声谢谢。你确定不需要找个新公寓？我知道有些不错的。 _

 

哈梅斯想了想，微笑了起来。他飞快地输入，然后放下手机，开始用那台老式DVD机看起《角斗士》来。

 

_10：11_ _ 至Cris7:_

_ 多谢了，不过这间公寓比我想象中的更完美。 _ **_ 它棒极了 _ ** _ 。 _

 


End file.
